Stress
by blushed-at-a-mere-nothing
Summary: I'm super bad at these, but what will happen to Enjolras and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to dedicate THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER (and most likely all of the chapters to come) to DonJuana19. Hon, you are an awesome person, and thanks for everything! And second of all, I'd like to explain my horrible inability to update. For everyone who has been reading my other story, Different, the next chapter is being worked on, and I'll update it soon. And third of all, I just wanted to say that this is the "cast" for this chapter: Enjolras-Ramin Karimloo, Éponine-Samantha Barks, Marius-Gareth Gates, The Amis-25th Anniversary Cast. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Victor Hugo, Alain Boubil, Claude-Michel Schönberg, or Cameron Mackintosh, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction. I would be hanging out in France with money to spend! :P  
**  
_Chapter 1: In Which Oom Pah Pah Grows To Be Too Much For Enjolras_

I have never been the type of person who enjoys chaos. Sure, the chaotic glory of revolution I could handle. But the chaos of forming one with a dozen other students with the strongest camaraderie ever, all talking at once? Forget about it.

I was going over a few maps and strategies as the Amis grew rowdier and rowdier. In one corner: "Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah! That's 'ow it goes!" from Grantaire, Bahorel, and Bossuet, who were obviously drunk. And in another: "Marius, I could give you a few tips on wooing your Mystery Dame!" from Courfeyrac and Combferre

_My God, these men have no clue how annoying that pub song gets…_ I thought as I massaged my temples. I brushed my black hair out of my eyes and leaned over the table again. Nothing can be overlooked or forgotten if we wanted people to live.

"Enjolras? Enjolras! I think I might have the pox." Joly interrupted the concentration I held and was attempting to keep for longer than ten seconds . At that moment, the singing grew as more of the Amis joined in.

"…and dreamed 'e wuz an earl with a girl on each knee!"

_And louder this time, how nice._ I ignored Joly and loosened my cravat in a feudal attempt to gain my bearings on where my train of thought was going before it was interrupted with the beginning of a very strong headache.

"Enjolras! I need a professional opinion on this!" Joly shook my shoulder, his voice growing in urgency. The poor hypochondriac. The singing has now grown to downright yelling as Grantaire stood up and started waltzing around the Café Musain in fits of laughter, a bottle of rum held firmly in his hands. All of the other gentlemen joined in on the tomfoolery.

"ENJOLRAS!" Joly yelled again, but this time, straight into my eardrum.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I HAVE TO RESCHEDULE THE REVOLUTION BECAUSE I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A MIGRAINE!" I shouted, finally fed up. The Café fell silent out of shock from my outburst.

"Enjolras, please?"

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, then replied: "Fine, Joly. What is your problem?"

At my question, Grantaire stumbled over to us and put an arm around Joly. "He just needs to drink! To loosen up from all of the schoolwork! Alcohol should be man's best friend instead of dogs. Women can have dogs. They'd probably enjoy playing with a fluffy puppy over gazing at diamonds!" Joly shrugged his arm off, but the drunk kept talking.

"Grantaire. If you do not stop talking in the next sixty seconds, I swear to God, I will KILL YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I snapped. Migranes won't be taken care of through drunken banter.

"Leave the poor idiot alone. Now, I think it might be the pox cuz-" He was cut off by Combferre:

"Aren't you the medical student? Why can't you diagnose yourself?"

I glared at him and turned back to Joly again. These _men will be the literal death of me-_

My thought was cut off by little Gavroche dashing into the Café and running into me. I turned behind me to look at him, and he smiled, waved, and took off toward Grantaire. _Mon Deiu, was there no peace?  
_  
Marius was the other man to break the silence with worries about his beloved. "How on Earth will I find her? Maybe 'Ponine can help me…Enjolras, may I be excused from the meeting?" At the moment, all of the others started protesting and talking at once- and rather loud for that matter.

"Oh, for the love of- EVERYONE! FERMEZ LA GUEULE!" I shouted again, my anger boiling over. Everyone was silent again as I continued with my aggravated banter: "MERDE, you people are obnoxious! Do you guys even KNOW what you could be risking in this revolution? I have spent the last THREE HOURS attempting to figure and lay out plans that will keep us from losing our lives, but every ten seconds, I am interrupted with PUB SONGS, HYPOCHONDRIA, and LOVE!" At each accusation, I glared at its cause. "Marius, LEAVE. FEEL FREE. I hope you all enjoy DYING at the barricades. We're already going NOWHERE!" I growled at the last sentence.

I calmed myself and turned to Combferre, who was staring at me with a pale face. "Excuse the other men." He did as I asked, and soon, the Café Musain was empty except for Marius, who sat where he was, stunned.

"What is it, Marius?" I asked as I turned back to the table I was working at. I looked up again, waiting for an answer. "I apologize for yelling."

Marius replied with a red face. "N-No, it's ok. I understand; I couldn't hear myself think!"

"That's probably because your head was- and still is- filled with your beloved mystery girl."

"She won't be a mystery for long, 'Ponine will help me find her." My jaw tightened in anger at his statement.

Marius is as dense as a rock when it comes to reading feelings. All of the Amis can see the blatant infatuation Éponine Thérnardier has been representing. She has been his close friend forever, and through him, she has grown a strong bond with the Amis and I. And what made it all worse was the fact that she made us swear not to tell Marius, so we have to sit back and watch our friend's feelings get shattered.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil doth appear," I muttered. "Hello Éponine, we were just talking about you," I said to our friend as she walked through the large creaking doors.

She tipped her hat and replied: "Well I 'ope that's a good thing!" She turned to Marius to hear his request, and I found myself staring at her.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to my work, but I couldn't stop my worry and wandering eyes. I took in the sight of her, and I really understood why I was forming this uprising. So people like her won't be forced into prostitution or stealing or God knows what other crimes. But the minute Marius started talking to me, I snapped back into my headache.

"Did you hear me? Enjolras?" Marius called to me from the tables, and I turned toward them, rubbing my eyes.

"'Ponine is taking me to my beloved's home!" I nodded at them, and watched as Marius twirled a star struck Éponine around the Café.

In that moment, I saw something in her eyes that betrayed her true feelings behind her forced smile- misery. That stupid boy. He had no clue that he was driving daggers into our dear friend's heart. But what made it worse was the fact that she had full knowledge that doing this favor for Marius would kill any and all chances of him ever loving her back. She would sacrifice her happiness for Marius? That must be love then.

They left, and I looked around the empty restaurant. The events ahead were clear, and I knew that it would only end in tears. Forgetting my jacket and supplies, I walked outside and started to follow the pair.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, and I tried to keep them from knowing about my presence. Marius was the first to break the quiet cloud that hung around them: "W-What if she d-doesn't love me back?"

"Then she doesn't deserve the love you 'old for 'er." Éponine said this with a distant and slightly hopeful smile. Marius gave his reply by quickly kissing her forehead as they reached what I assumed was the mystery girl's home. I hid behind a small stone wall that was no taller than Gavroche, and as I peered over it, I could swear that 'Ponine was ready to pass out from that little peck.

"Je vais tuer cet imbécile aveugle," I growled to myself. He will ruin Éponine.

She pushed Marius toward the gate of the stately house, and we could hear the sigh of a love-sick female on the inside of the garden. Éponine turned away from her star struck friend and let a tear escape from her deep brown eyes.

She started walking towards my hiding place as Marius started climbing the gate, eager to see the girl again. "Technically, wouldn't that be unlawful trespassing?" I wondered this aloud.

"Ol' Javert wouldn't arrest 'im anyways!" Éponine sobbed as she discovered me. She sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder, soaking my shirt from her tears. I wrapped my arms around her small, shaking figure and lifted her onto my leg so she could relax a bit. Not knowing what to do, I started to hum a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was a child. She continued to cry into my shirt, but she stopped shaking. That damn fool.

After a little while, her sobs turned to sniffles. She moved from her position on my leg and sat beside me, wiping her face. "You'll have to forgive me; I didn't bring a handkerchief," I chuckled. She shook her head and smiled.

"Naw, you didn't 'ave to. 'jolras, I wanna thank you for bein' 'here for me," she said in a shuddery voice. "Merde," she muttered. I looked up and I saw five gross men sneaking toward the estate. I looked around and realized that night had fallen.

"Who are they?"

"Papa's gang, the Patron-Minette. That's who I'm forced to steal for. I 'ave to get them away from Monsieur Marius and Cosette." So that's the mystery girl. Sounds frilly.

"I can take care of it." She widened her eyes at my statement.

"N-No way, 'jolras. They'll kill ya. I gotta do it." That made me a bit uneasy.

"Scream. That's the signal, and I'll get them out. Got it?" She nodded and waited until they were a bit closer to the gates before starting off towards them.

I ran towards the west end of the house, and I could see Marius and Cosette kissing on a bench. Shaking my head, I waited for Éponine's signal.

XXXXXX

Oh God, what'll I do? I stared into the lecherous eyes of Montparnasse as he told me of their plan. I nodded, then moved closer toward my father, who had no clue of my presence. That didn't surprise me; I'm only noticed in the Café Musain.

"I let 'er go for a song; it's time we settle our li'l debt. This'll cost 'im, no doubt," he growled.

Claquesous replied harshly, yelling that he should get his share. Papa shoved him, saying: "Shut yer trap! You'll get what's yours!" He turned around, and saw me, asking: "Who's thus 'ussy?" Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me against the gates, which rattled loudly.

Montparnasse answered Papa, saying: "Éponine. Don'tcha know yer own kid?"

"Éponine, get on home. We got enough 'ere without ya!" Papa yelled into my ear, and I shrunk back to get away from his horrid breath. At least I figured out how to keep my teeth clean!

"Papa, I know the 'ouse you're tryin' to rob. They're ordinary! Just the old man and the li'l lady, they ain't special." I attempted to convince them that there was nothing of worth.

He slapped my cheek, and replied: "Don't interfere! You got some gall, li'l missy, but you ain't gonna be tryin' to stop us!"

"She's goin' soft."

"'appens to all!" I heard quips from the others.

"Go 'ome, 'Ponine, you're in our way." Damn them.

I wrenched away from Papa's grip, and yelled: "I'm gonna scream! I'll warn 'em!"

"One squeak, and you'll regret the day you were born!" Papa yelled as he threw me into Montparnasse's arms.

"Too late," I muttered. "Already do. Well I toldja I'd scream. AHHHHHHH!" I screeched as loud as I could, and Papa grabbed me by the throat and shoved me into the brick that separated the sides of the gate. Please hear the signal! I thought desperately in Enjolras' direction.

"You'll regret that, sweetheart," Papa sneered in my ear. He knocked the wind out of me by a punch to the stomach, and I fell to the ground, gasping. He ran off with the Patron-Minette.

I did it! I saved 'em. Enjolras and Marius ran toward me, and they helped me to my feet. "'Ponine, what did they do to you?" Marius asked in a breathy voice.

"Nuthin' compared to what's comin' when I get 'ome," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Come stay with me then," Enjolras rasped, his face pale in the realization of my dangerous situation. "I still have some work to finish, but I could do it at my apartment. You'll be safe there."

My eyes widened and filled with tears as I ran the last sentence he said over and over in my head. No one. Not even Marius. No one has ever told me that I'll be safe.

"N-No, I-I'll get it worse if I'm l-late. Thanks, 'jolras." He looked at me with worried eyes and insisted, but I refused again. I put on a smile, tipped my cap, and walked away toward the house. Oh God. What horrors await? Damn, I should've accepted Enjolras's offer! It may not be too late-

"Éponine? Getcher ass in 'ere! NOW!" Papa spotted me. Oh God.

Enjolras? Marius? Help would be wonderful right about now. I looked around, praying that one of them would be behind me, but not a soul could be found. Oh well, we all gotta die at one point in our lives.

**Well? What do you guys think? Hmmm? Please review! I beg of you! Constructive criticism is a beautiful thing. I'll update this as soon as possible, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *Hides behind Gavroche, who, in turn, pushes me back in front of you* I know I should be working on Different, but I just don't have any inspiration. I'm on a PJO/Avalon High writer's block. Sorry! I'm fresh out of thought for that at the moment.**

But in Les Misérables, I'm full of ideas. Here we go! I hope you enjoy!

P.S: thank you to DonJuana19 for the inspiration!  
P.P.S: I took out the Cockney accents. They were getting annoying.  
  
_Chapter 2: In Which Advice is Given_

"Éponine?! Get your ass in here! Now!" Papa yelled from the house. Oh God, why didn't I listen to Enjolras?!

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I closed my eyes and waited for the blows.

"What were you thinking?!" I heard my Papa bellow this as my legs were kicked from beneath me and I landed with a 'thud' on the hard floor.

"Papa, forgive me!" I shrieked as he kicked my stomach repeatedly. I retched, but Papa continued to kick me, and I could swear that I felt my ribs crack. That was when Mama decided to step in.

Mama loved Azelma, Gavroche, and I. She truly wanted to make us happy, but around Papa, love is seen as weakness.

"Knock it off! Leave the girl alone! She didn't do anything; it was your own stupidity that made ya lose!" she helped me up and took me to my corner. She grabbed a mop and started to clean my vomit.

"ARGH!" Papa growled and went upstairs, slamming things and stomping as he went. He never won any fights against Mama. I sobbed, thanking God or whoever was listening for Mama. I stood up, cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth. I flopped on my bed and continued to sob, hoping that someone outside would hear.

XXXXXX

Combferre's P.O.V

I made my way home after a rather long talk with Grantaire. I made my way through the streets, gazing at the poverty and pain that surrounded me. I gave out what change I had for that day, and then continued my walk.

I passed a defunct inn and could swear I heard…screaming? I changed my path and made a beeline for the door. I knocked, and by this point, all I heard were sobs.

"Hello? Anyone dwelling?"

I heard the light tapping of feet and the door opened. It was Éponine. She looks disheveled; her hair was wild as always, but her body was slumped over. She gazed at the ground and whispered: "T-Thernardier r-residence. M-May I help you?"

I put my hand under her chin and brought it up to meet my eyes. "You know how much I despise looking down upon people." She smiled sadly and hugged me.

"Thank God you're here."

"It doesn't help that you're five-foot-four and I'm six-foot-five. I'd appreciate it if you showed your face up to me." I chuckled at my wit, and she moved from my arms.

"You must take me away from here! My Papa will kill me. I can already feel a broken rib, who knows what else he can do," Éponine pleaded. I sighed asked to step into her home. She obliged, and I stepped into the home.

Looking around the little home, I could tell that there have been multiple accounts of scuffles. There was a little chair with the legs broken off, chips and cracks in the floorboards and table. In another corner sat a little straw mattress.

"My bed," Éponine whispered to me as I turned in that direction.

"Do you wish to leave here forever? How long would you like to…disappear, persay?"

"I-I never want to step foot here again." She looked at me with a pained expression. She wanted out.

I smiled at her and whispered: "Gather your belongings."

She blinked, and then scurried off to get her boots, coat, and cap. I watched as she pulled a doll from underneath her mattress and returned to where I was standing.

"Éponine? Who's this?" A stout woman whom I assumed was Éponine's mother entered the living room.

"Mama, this is Combferre. Combferre, this is my Mama, Eloise Thernardier." Éponine introduced us, and Eloise and I shook hands. "Mama, I need to leave with him. It's not safe here with Papa, and I already have a broken rib. He can take care of it and me until we can fix things," Éponine continued with a shuddery breath.

Eloise looked at her with eyes that screamed 'maternal love'. "Ok. Go, before he figures it out."

With that, we slipped out of the house and returned on my usual path. We walked in silence until we reached my little flat. I unlocked the door, and then lead her to the upstairs.

"You will stay in my bed tonight. I shall sleep on a couch, and I will not hear any buts about it. Do you understand?" I said this with a smile as I headed to the little kitchen. She looked at me strangely, and then sat down.

"You have to be the strangest man I know," she said as I prepared some pasta for her.

"I'm content with being strange. Strange people are good advisors. They make you think," I said absentmindedly. "Done!"

I set her food on the table and pulled a chair out for her. I gave her a fork and napkin, and she stared at me as I sat across from her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your heart is broken," I replied simply. She teared up at my response, and I could tell that she hear my little statement in every form. "Now eat."

She did as I asked, and a few minutes later, she finished. I cleared her place, and then sat down again. Abruptly, she started to cry.

"I j-just don't understand! Why would he choose Cosette?!" This girl was broken.

All of the Amis hated to watch her hurt herself. But everything happens with purpose, and I think some advice is due.

"Éponine, may I give you some advice? This may be a little cliché, but there are plenty of other men around who would be more than willing to be with you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will find a man who will love you more than Marius loves Cosette. And to tell you the truth, the person I have in mind prefers strong, independent women to frilly, flower-like girls." she smiled a bit at my statement, then wiped her tears on her arm.

"Really? And who is this lovely Monsieur that you have in your head?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Merde, she can't know!

"Uh…I can't tell you that. You have to find him for yourself." I stumbled over my words, then changed the subject: "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" I corralled her into the bathroom, where I fixed her with everything she needed. I left her with her own thoughts.

I'm not one for playing matchmaker; that's Courfeyrac's specialty. But I can't help but want to push Éponine into Enjolras' arms. They would be a match made in Heaven. Both independent but passionate; both strong but compassionate. My luck with women has been less than fruitful, so why not see my two best friends happy together? I rolled these ideas in my head for a while, but I heard Éponine call my name from the bathroom.

"Combferre? I'm finished, but I don't have a towel."

Oops! I grabbed a towel and something for her to sleep in, then knocked and waited. She opened the door a crack, and then held out an arm.

"Sorry about that; it totally slipped my mind," I said sheepishly, and handed her the towel and garments. A few minutes later, she exited and lay down on my bed.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She fell asleep, and I couldn't stop smiling. Éponine and Lucien Enjolras. That had a nice ring.

**What do you guys think? I truly appreciate your reviews and such!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Big thank you to the lovely DonJuana19! The character Lynette is hers, and you NEED to read her stories about her, which include Passion for Patria and Trials and Tribulations. Her new story, Meet the Beauchene's (sp?) will be up soon, so check out her stuff! Or I will be very sad.**

**P.S: I put in a bit of time between the Attack at the Rue Plumet and the Battle. As you can tell. But I'll get there. **

**P. P. S: After seeing the movie, I've changed the portrayer of Enjolras to the Godly Aaron Tveit. Just sayin'.**

Enjolras' POV

I watched Éponine walk to her home, and I thought I might've been going into cardiac arrest. Here I was, a 24-year-old revolutionary student, almost hyperventalating in the middle of an avenue. I feared for Éponine. If she was going to get beaten worse than she has been, she'd probably be dead.

I walked home almost like an atomaton. I could only imagine what her father must be doing to her now. I needed to know if she was ok. I needed reassurance that my friend would be able to see tomorrow. I needed to talk.

Talking to friends is the most useful way to release emotion. I didn't feel like looking for the guys, so I changed my course and headed for the only friend who could give revolutionary speeches that rivaled even mine.

"Lynette? You there?" My voice was shakier than I expected. I waited a bit, and soon, the door swung open.

"Well Enjolras, have you finally decided to look towards real women instead of dogmatic representations of our fine country?" Lynette asked with a giggle. She loved to make fun of my passion for Patria. She was also as much of a revolutionary as the Amis. She'd fight as strong as any man; we all called her the Spitfire.

"I can't talk about that now, I need your help." I was visibly upset, and she ushered me inside her flat. We sat down, and I told her the story, starting at the Café. I was in a whirlwind of emotions, and I attempted to shield them from Lynette.

"I just need to know she's ok," I said as I summed up my rant.

"Enjolras, do I sense an ATTRACTION?" She winked, and I have to confess, I almost wanted to slam my head on the coffee table in front of me.

"No! Of course not! I'd feel the same if it were you."

"Hm..." She got the look on her face that she usually had when she's trying to process her ideas. "Do you know where this Éponine lives? Perhaps you could go to her home and see for yourself. It wouldn't hurt, and it could be her aid."

I never thought about where she lived. I always assumed that it was either on the streets or in an Inn somewhere. I shook my head, and Lynette looked at me with a worried glint in her eyes.

"Enjolras, I ask that you stay here tonight. I want to make sure you're ok…or prepared for the worst."

* * *

Éponine's POV

I woke up the next morning to EXTREME pain in my chest. It felt as if someone had stabbed me, and my memory of last night flooded into my brain. I sat up and looked around. I was in Combeferre's home alright. We never had any books in our little inn, much less a bed like the one I was in. I felt a sharp stab in my ribs again, and I figured it was time to get Combeferre.

I slowly walked into the living room, and I saw him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Goodmorning, Éponine! My God, 'Ponine, you're very pale. You look like you're on Death's door!" He walked over to me and sat me down on the couch.

"M-My rib," I croaked. "It's still broken."

"Merde. Joly lives down the hall. I'll fetch him." He ran out of the apartment, and moments later, he returned with a rather surprised Joly.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"M-My father." He paled, then went to work bandaging me. About ten minutes later, he put all of his equipment back into his bag and nodded to me.

"Be careful!" He left, and Combferre showed Joly out, thanking him.

Combferre turned back to me, saying: "I have to go to my classes now. You can come with me if you wish." I nodded and followed him out the door.

The University was huge, though I've walked there with…Marius before. I had to shake him from my thoughts, no matter how hard that is.

We walked inside the huge wooden doors, and all I could do was gawk. My mouth was hanging open in awe. I've never seen such a fancy place! There were large paintings of leaders and kings on all the walls. There were lots of well-dressed men walking around us.

"Beautiful…," I sighed. I started to walk slowly toward the end of the long hallway. I got many glances from the men around me. They've probably never seen a woman here, much less a street rat.

Combeferre guided me into a large lecture hall. There were desks on different levels surrounding a platform in the middle. My eyes must've been the size of dinner plates.

"You can sit next to me," Combeferre whispered into my ear. He led me to his seat and told me to get comfortable, for we had to stay in the same spot for four hours. I watched the other gentlemen filter in through the doors. I didn't recognize anyone.

I turned to Combeferre and asked him: "Are the other Amis going to be here?" He chuckled, nodded, then pointed toward the doorway, where a rather hungover Grantaire stood. He trudged up the stairs and flopped next to me, not saying a word.

"Um…Grantaire? Are you...alright?" He mumbled something about a birthday party, and he peered over to look at me.

"Woah!" His head snapped up. "When the hell did you get here?!"

"Monseir Joséph, I will not have cursing in my classroom!" The Professor yelled at Grantaire from his platform.

"Sincerest apologies, Monseiur," Grantaire grumbled.

"Combeferre asked me to come," I whispered. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Y-Yeah…sure. Congrats." Grantaire proceeded to put his head back on the desk. Class had begun, and everyone pulled out notebooks, pencils, books, pens, and various other instruments. Combeferre tore a piece of paper from his notebook and placed it and a pencil in front of me. Too late to tell him I could barely read or write. But I pretended I knew what I was doing.

The Professor was in the middle of a long and confusing speech when a flustered and familiar man burst through the door.

"Lucien Enjolras, so glad for you to join us," The Professor sneered.

"S-Sorry, Monseiur," Enjolras mumbled. He raced to his seat on the other side of Combeferre, took out his supplies, and proceeded to take notes.

I stared at Enjolras, who was still straining to gain a bearing. He easily caught a train of thought, for he relaxed and wrote with ease. At this time, I noticed something about him that I never had before. He had a little scar above his upper lip. He had a dimple on his left cheek, and not his right. A couple strands of his curly blond hair was constantly falling in his eyes. He had a permanent wrinkle of worry etched into his forehead. I memorized every detail about him. He WAS handsome. Just how everyone said he was.

I smiled a bit and leaned my head on my hands. In my peripheral vision, Combferre was smirking to himself. I nudged him with my elbow, and his face went back to its resting position.

Oh no! No, no, no! 'Ponine, you will NOT fall in love! You saw what it did to you!

I shook my head quickly and turned back to the lecture. My thoughts floated back to Enjolras again, and soon, I found myself staring at him again. But this time, luck wasn't on my side. He looked at me.

"'Ponine? What on Earth are you doing here?" he whispered with a small smile.

"Combeferre let me come. Joly patched me up, and now I'm here," I whispered back.

Enjolras paused, then turned back. "Good."

After four long hours, the class ended. When the Professor left the room, the group made a collective groan; me included.

"Well that was Hell in a hand basket!" said Grantaire, who stood up and stretched. The three boys that were sitting with me all set their stuff away. I was about to put my paper away, but Enjolras snatched it off the desk before I could.

"Hey! Give that back, Monseiur!" I shouted at him.

Enjolras held up a hand and started reading. "Hm…'Ponine, do you know how to read and write?"

"No," I mumbled ashamedly.

"Then why does all of this make perfect sense? Sure, the spelling is a tad off, but otherwise, it's an amazing paper."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What? How is that even possible? I just took things that I heard and things from my head and mushed them together!"

"Well, it's amazing…mush." Enjolras grinned and read my paper. When he finished, I looked up to see the men that were left in the room staring at me.

"Thanks…can I have it back now, please?"

He smiled wider, handed the paper back to me, and ruffled my hair.

"Ready to return to the café?" Enjolras asked the group. All of us nodded, and we started out to the meeting.

* * *

Enjolras' POV

All I could think of on the way to the meeting was the way Eponine was staring at me in the lecture. She looked like she was concentrating hard, so I didn't bother her until it grew to be too curious. She still confuses me.

"Enjolras! I need you!" I heard Courfeyrac call from the back of the room. Sighing to myself, I went over quickly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I heard from someone that our own 'Ponine was staring at you."

"Is it true?" Prouvaire added in.

"Men, don't you have something better to discuss? Like, perhaps, PLANS?" I shoved a few maps and notes into Courfeyrac's chest, and I returned to my seat.

I worked without interruption for approximately an hour. I hummed to myself, and my reverie was broken by someone sitting at my messy table.

"How's everything, Monsieur Enjolras?" Eponine said cheerfully.

"Haven't I asked you to stop calling me Monsieur?" I asked, not looking up from my work.

"N-No…I don't think so…want me to?"

"That'd be lovely…"

"Oh. I intruded. I'm sorry, Mon- Enjolras."

I waved it away. "Forget it. Can you help me?" I looked up, and she got a proud glint in her eye. She was finally asked for help.

"Of course!" She saluted me, pulled up a chair, and we talked and laughed and worked until the restaurant closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Éponine's POV**

I looked over at Enjolras, who was furiously scribbling in a notebook. It was late at night, and we were still stuck in the café. Most of the men had left; only Combferre, Marius, and Courfeyrac remained.

Every five minutes or so, I would sneak a peek at Marius. He is so handsome. The way his hair fell, the way he bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows when he concentrated. I love him. But it hurt so much to see him with his little lark of a girl.

Cosette used to be the object of torment for me when I was younger. Lots of hair-pulling, kicking, demands, and verbal sneers. I didn't like it. But I was just going after Mama's example. I was praised when I did it, so it became a habit. Well, Karma can really bite you on the bottom. I'm now the poor waif, and she is the lucky, wealthy, soon-to-be-married woman. I didn't hate her. I hated myself.

"Éponine!" A call from Enjolras shook me out of my memory.

I turned toward him and waited for him to continue.

"The Café is closing. Can you help me with these?" He indicated at the several heavy books and stratagems. I grabbed a few of them, and then turned back to the leader.

"My apartment is a couple blocks away. Think you can help me there?"

I nodded and followed him out the building. We walked in silence for a bit, then he spoke up.

"'Ponine? Where do you live?" He looked back at me and waited for an answer.

"With Combeferre. Currently, I mean. I used to live with my family, but..." I broke off. Enjolras nodded and turned his head forward.

I was astonished at my answer. I'm not usually the type to reveal things like that. I should've said something like, "with Gavroche" or, "on the streets". Not at the exact location. Why on earth was I willing to talk to Enjolras? All these few days, I've revealed personal things to him.

Shrugging to myself, I turned to Enjolras, who I promptly knocked into. He barely moved, but he looked down at me with a smirk.

"Really Éponine. You mustn't have your head in the clouds all the time," he stated with a chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and followed him into his apartment.

Looking around, it was exactly how I envisioned it would look. Tons of books, papers, ink pots, pencils, and random little objects were all over the place.

"You can just set those wherever," he muttered as he set his own stack down. I looked around, and eventually just plopped them on a sofa.

"There you go!" I said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Éponine. You're a real helper."

I tipped my cap and left his apartment with a half-smile. I got an odd sense of pride in showing that I was helpful to the leader of a Revolution.

I strolled back to the café. I was concentrating on the pattern of the cobblestone and the tapping my feet made. My mind took a trip and I lost myself in a fantasy.

Usually, my dreams involved Marius. But this time, it was someone different. His form was fuzzy, but I could barely make out curly hair. Marius had straight hair.

"Please notice...please notice..." I heard the spirit whisper.

"Notice what?" I said aloud to the man as I crossed to Combeferre's apartment. The image went away, and I trudged up the stairs. What the heck did it mean; 'Please notice'? What did I need to notice this time? I have a strong hatred for reality, so I preferred not to notice things a lot.

I let myself in. Combeferre was at his desk, and he appeared to be studying.

"I'm back," I mumbled as I made my way to the bedroom. Combeferre waved, and I shut myself into the bedroom.

Sighing, I sat on the bed. What was I going to do? No doubt my father would be looking for me. If I wasn't working for him, then we were losing money. One thing he didn't appreciate was losing money. I was his punching bag and his little helper. With the students, I was the little helper, but I wasn't hurt. I was valid and interesting.

I looked in a mirror that Combeferre had mounted on the wall, and I saw shiny tears running down my cheeks. _Why are you crying, stupid girl?_

I used my sleeve to wipe them away, but they kept coming. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around myself. I was scared. I would've given anything for someone to hold me, to hush me, to promise all would be well. But that wouldn't happen. It never happens. Fairy tales exist in books and operas. My life is neither.

I cried myself to sleep, knowing that the next day would be just as bleak.

* * *

**Enjolras' POV**

_It was dark, and the only way I could see was from the flares of guns. I was standing in a clearing in front of the Café Musain. In front of me, there stood a barricade made of several pieces of furniture and stray supplies. Every couple of seconds, an explosion went off that seemed to shake the street. Looking around, I could tell there were only a few men left. They fought well, but things were not going to plan. _

_Combeferre raced over and yelled an order, but I couldn't move to carry it out. In that moment, an explosion sounded, and he fell to the ground, convulsing. Blood poured from his body, and his eyes lost their light. I opened my mouth as if to cry out, but no sound came. _

"_Vive la Republique! Long live the future!" I hear Jean Prouvaire scream these words from the other side of the barricade. Though I could only stay in this one spot, in my head, I could see the soldiers take this brave man's life. The screaming of the future halted._

_One after another, I watched as my comrades fell. Each would motion something, be it a prayer, a warning, or an order, and an enemy would bring them to their deaths. Each one was more gruesome than the last. I tried to shut my eyes, I tried to warn them. I couldn't move._

_Little Gavroche raced to Courfeyrac's side, and the child was shot through the heart. This is what Hell is, I suppose. _

_The firing slowly ceased on our side. All of the fighters were gone. But our opponents did not stop. They used the cannons they loaded to break down the barricade. They hit the barricade and went straight through. The smoke burned my throat and my eyes. I looked around, and tears grew in my eyes. This was MY fault. _

"_Enjolras! Enjolras! Help! Hear me!" I turned my head to see Éponine waving. She had deep panic in her eyes, and she looked around like a trapped mouse. I opened my mouth to warn her like I tried with the others, but it was in vain. She raced over, but everything went into slow-motion. _

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_And it was done. She shook and fell. I managed to kneel beside her, and she looked up at me._

"_All…your…fault…"_

"NOO!" I screamed. I became aware of my familiar surroundings, and I rubbed my forehead; covered in cold sweat. My heart was racing, and it took me a few minutes to calm down. "It was only a dream, Lucien. Only a dream, a figment of imagination," I mumbled to myself. I rubbed the tears that were stinging in my eyes away, and I sat up.

It was now that I realized how small our chance was. The Friends of the ABC was an organization of about sixty men, and the National Guard had the strength of thirty-thousand, with guns and ammunition to match. We had no chance.

_They wouldn't bring all the National Guard…they doubt us, remember? The Light Brigade…now THAT sounds like something they'd send._

I attempted to convince myself of this, but it still seemed very far-fetched. I looked over at the clock on the wall, and saw it was three in the morning.

Phantasmagorias of my nightmare continued to dance in my head, and I knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. I lay back onto my pillow, and tried to calm myself. I breathed deeply and shut my eyes.

I forced myself to snap them open again. It was as if Éponine's death was taunting me; it was all I could see.

**Sorry about the delayed update! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjolras' POV**

After that nightmare, I found it very difficult to pay attention at the meeting. Men would come up to ask me a simple question, and it would take me five minutes to answer. I could barely make a collected thought. Everyone looked at me strangely, but I brushed it off. My breathing was strange, and I brushed it off as well.

Halfway through my speech, which managed to go in every direction opposite the way I wanted, Combeferre pulled me out of the café and into one of the alleyways behind the building.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I said sharply. "Why do you ask?"

He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and replied: "You just invited us to a baptism."

"My cousin's son will be getting baptized soon, and maybe I was inviting you!" I countered.

"You did it in Danish."

Realizing how crazy I sounded, I just rolled my eyes. "Fint. Jeg vil ikke have dig der alligevel."

Combeferre laughed. "Don't worry; I understand why you're distracted. What with the revolt coming so soon."

"It's not just that," I mumbled. "I had a dream last night, and it...it could happen too easily."

"What occurred?" He leaned against the wall and waited for me to speak again.

I told him the entire nightmare; beginning to end. Every detail, every word that was said, every death as they happened were in total detail. Combeferre winced every once in a while, and when I finished, it took him a while to form a response.

"That's...horrifying."

I nodded. "It was Eponine's death that shook me the most. Those words, 'It's your fault'... It made me feel like the cruelest man to walk the Earth."

"It's not your fault, Enjolras," Combeferre said, patting my shoulder. "You are our leader, but we believe in your ideals. There isn't a person around that disagrees."

"Maybe... Could you do me a favor and take over? I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course, brother." With that, he went back into the café and left me alone. I could hear him start a debate, and I stalked off.

Though I was getting fresh air to calm my head, what I saw around town only set fire to my heart and worked my mind faster than it could handle. Prostitutes harped after their men, babies without food cried, children raced about, begging. Parents prayed for help and the rich walked past. I gave out what money I carried with me, but I still ached to give more.

All the cries of the people rang out in my head. The cries sounded like the ones in my dream! Because of my mental state, I broke into a run. I raced to my apartement and shut the door tight. I moved through the apartment quickly, and I hyperventalated. Loosening my cravate and shrugging off my coat, I tried to get my heart rate down.

_I'm having a panic attack, that's what it is!_

Phantasmagorias raced about in my head, my heart was working faster than it should, and sweat dripped down my forehead. Every picture from my dream appeared to be acted in front of me. When I gained a knowledge of what was going on, I yanked my shirt off so more air could get to my body and I curled up on my bed.

I sobbed. I haven't cried in years, and yet there I was, sobbing like a child. I felt weak, which wasn't a good color on me. I couldn't do it anymore. The stress of my friends and the lives I was risking were weighing down on me, and I have finally cracked. My breathing was so irregular, I felt faint.

"What kind of a man has panic attacks?" I croaked. My eyes fluttered, the room before me blurred, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

"Where's Enjolras?" I asked Combeferre as we walked home. It was about an hour after the meeting, and the sun was starting to set, but the question was burning in my brain since, Enjolras left.

"He didn't feel well, so he asked me to take over."

I bit my lip, deep in thought. "Can I see him?"

He looked over at me with a critically raised eyebrow. "Why?"

I made up some excuse. "I was going to borrow a...book from him that he promised to bring, and since he wasn't there, I was going to get it."

"Um...sure? Do you need directions?"

I shook my head and raced in the direction of Enjolras' home. As I ran, I pondered why on Earth I was worried about Enjolras. He never wanted anyone to worry or care about him, so why was I doing just that? My feet tapped on the cobblestone roads as I neared his home.

I got to the apartment, but I had to stop and give my head a shake. How was I supposed to get inside? Knocking was a good option, but he might be asleep. I could break in by picking the lock, but that was downright creepy. He might have a spare key—

_Why. Do. I. CARE?! Why does it matter so much to see Enjolras?! _

I leaned against the wall across from his door and slid into a seated position on the floor. I winced and bit my lip as I jostled my broken rib, and I took a few deep breaths.

Time to be rational. Why was I here?

_You want to forget about Marius._

I rolled my eyes. Though it is true, it made me feel pretentious. Like I was using Enjolras to fix my heartbreak. Why did I want to see Enjolras of all people?

_He intrigues you. _

That surprised me. Though it is true, I never really dwelled on that fact. Enjolras DOES intrigue me. He's also the first person to confuse me. He was so severe, yet he treats everything with a distinct tenderness. It was perplexing to see someone with the weight of society on his shoulders be so kindhearted. Yet when it came to the subject of himself, he was a marble statue.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Come on, 'Ponine! Grow a pair and knock!

Slowly, I stood and rapped twice on the door. The only thing I could hear was...sniffling?

"E-Enjolras? Are you ok in there? It's me...Eponine..." Once I spoke up, all noise stopped. It was completely silent. "I know you're in there. Enjolras...were you...crying?"

Footsteps approached the door, and it swung open to reveal him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his eyes were red and wide with fear. His breathing was off and my heart broke.

"W-What happened to you?"

It took him a bit to reply. "P-Panic attack. It came up out of nowhere, and I had to come home. I...I blacked out."

My jaw dropped and I entered his apartment. "Sit down," I told him firmly. He did what he was told, and I went into the kitchen and started some soup on the little stove.

"Miss Eponine, you really don't-"

I cut Enjolras' protest off. "I know I don't need to; I want to." I sat next to him on the couch and folded my hands in my lap. "This must be hard for you."

He refused to look at me, but he nodded once. There he goes again; he is marble now.

"Enjolras, I am your friend. You can tell me how you feel. If you need to shout or rant or cry, I will be here. You... you don't have to suffer alone. You comforted me when I lost Marius, remember? I would like to return the favor." The words sounded a little off in my mouth, but I followed through.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Me? Comforting? You must be off the deep end."

Feeling hurt, I stood up and stalked back to the soup. I didn't look at him, and we fell into silence again. Why can't he just accept my help? Then, I remembered something Jehan told me when I told him about my heartbreak.

"_We as humans accept the care and love that we assume we need. Since the hardest person to forgive is yourself, we take what we think we deserve."_

I took the soup off the fire and made a serving for Enjolras and myself, on account of the fact I haven't eaten today. I took him his portion and set it on the coffee table, where it will undoubtably sit for a while.

"Enjolras, please. I'm begging you. You won't have these panic attacks if you get out your issues. Keeping them bottled up will not solve anything."

" Why do you bother?" He asked coldly. I took a deep breath before replying.

"Because... Because you intrigue me!"

Enjolras turned toward me and locked eyes with me. Somehow, he was furious as fire and cold as ice. For the first time, I was afraid of him.

* * *

**Here's a cliffhanger...I guess... Tell me whacha think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjolras's POV**

"Because...Because you intrigue me!" Éponine said.

I...intrigue her? No, no, this can't possibly be happening. I can't INTRIGUE someone! I glared at her.

"I...what?" My voice was hard as rock, and she shivered.

"Y-You intrigue me. You confuse me. You treat everything with an...oxymoron! You are hard and cruel and evil! But you love and you caress! You treat Liberty like a lover, and women with authority. You are incredibly smart, but never wise! You are a philosopher, but you smile! You love to help, but hate to love! You start a doomed revolution, but you want to change the world! You care for your friends, but you sacrifice them! You don't make ANY SENSE!" she shouted at me with her eyes shut, presumably so my glare wouldn't stop her.

I grabbed onto the collar of her jacket with a snarl on my lips. Pulling her toward me roughly, I growled, "Well, gamine? Continue! Continue to twist the knife, to remind me of the paradoxes that plague me!"

Trembling, she sneaked a peek at me. Our faces were inches apart, but I was to blind in my rage to care. I shook her again, and she gasped. "Continue! Remind me how much of a failure I am! Tell me how the revolt will fail and my friends die by my hands! DO IT!" I shouted.

She gave an agonized sob, and she spoke again, tears streaming down her face. "Y-Your ideals are p-perfect! Y-You are s-smart and will f-fix it all!

I tightened my grip on her jacket and I pulled her closer to me. I was shaking in ire, but my voice was steely calm.

"You lie to me. Say the truth."

She sobbed harder and shut her eyes. The tears never stopped streaming down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered.

"No!" I growled. "You do not love one like me! You do not! Your words betray you, gamine!" I let go of her jacket and pushed away from her. Her tiny frame was trembling like a mouse's, and she collapsed into a chair. Her agonized sobs rang throughout the apartment, the walls bouncing the sound back and forth.

I went to my bedroom, but stopped in the doorway. Perhaps I should apologize. There was no reason to be so cruel. But she deserved it; after all, she did say some rude things that she knew I hated. She knows I don't respond to love; it is an unnecessary chemical reaction of the brain. Kicking myself mentally, I went over to the poor girl.

Thanking heaven that she didn't notice me come over, I sat down next to her and hesitantly touched her shoulder.

Whipping her head up, she looked at me, astonished. She was still sobbing, but it had quieted a few notches. Éponine reminded me of a scared child, lost and helpless. And now, I felt like a proper fool.

I dropped my voice to a soothing sound that I used to speak to someone upset. "Éponine, what I have done is unforgivable. Go home to Combeferre and forget about me."

Her eyes widened and she moved closer to me. "N-No...Enjolras p-please, I forgive you! I understand you, I-I truly do-"

I cut her off with a shake of my head. "You cannot. Please, I do not wish to hurt you further. I cannot return your love. Treat me as Marius. That is what I deserve; I deserve to go without you; I am a wretched man who does not deserve love. You are special. But I cannot take you. Just go HOME, please!" I begged her. I straightened out her collar, which had been rumpled wildly by my fisted hands. I supposed my strength had gone a little too far.

Her eyes widened. "Please...p-please be joking. I cannot go without you!"

"You got on just fine without me up until about four months ago when you met me. Leave me alone, or we both will be hurt. I cannot have you as well as my brothers on my shoulders when my revolution happens. Please. Go home."

She touched my shoulders sadly. Her touch was very warm, almost burning, considering the fact that I didn't have a shirt on. I blushed, realizing that, but I wouldn't let that distract me.

"Goodnight, Enjolras." She pressed a kiss to my cheek and left my home.

Once she had shut the door behind her, I glared at the soup she had left in front of me. Why was I put on this earth to destroy things? Why is that my fate?

Sighing, I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and ate the soup she made. It was good, but my mind didn't allow me to concentrate on the taste. I am a stone-cold idiot. She was right with everything she said about me. I hate to love, but love to help. Though I couldn't think of a single thing that I was actually assisting.

Why was I made to be a demon?

* * *

**Éponine's POV**

I left Enjolras's home in tears. This was becoming too bad of a trend for me to handle. Why do I fall for the impossible?

My eyes were blurred with tears, but I used my memory and the changing cobblestone streets to guide me to Combeferre. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice me when I get inside. Passing building after building, I soon realized that I was going in the direction of the Seine, and not in the direction of Combeferre's apartment.

Stopping at the base of the bridge, I took a sharp left and stalked onto the grass. I made my way down the vegetation and rocks and sat at the river's edge.

Humming to myself, I sat and thought about everything. My tears still had not ceased, but they slowed. Why does love feel the need to intrude upon me? Since it is obvious I am not meant to have a love, why must it torment me? My father was right; I am not worthy of the love of a man. I will die at the barricade, alone. Of course I would die for my friends, but having Marius and Enjolras there would split my heart in two.

"Éponine? Éponine, is that you?" I looked up at the bridge, where a man stood. I couldn't see his face or place the voice, so I stood and ran up to the bridge. When I could finally see, I wanted to pitch myself over the edge and drown.

"Ép, I really need your help!" Marius begged.

"What now?" I asked, a little angry.

"Cosette is going to leave! She is going to England! I cannot live without her, what shall I do?"

I bit my lip. How I wish I could punch him in the nose. "I don't CARE what you do." I walked past him, shoving him a bit with my shoulder.

"Hey! What have I ever done to you?" He asked, confused. I didn't answer for fear of breaking his nose. I strolled across the bridge and into the fancy side of town.

The nicer areas of Paris were the most extravagant in the world, at least that's what Parisians thought. Grand pillars, nicely paved roads and marble façades greeted people with open arms. The streets were wide and the buildings were tall. It was beautiful, but I could never really come here. If they saw a girl like me around, they would assume I was a pickpocket. Not that I wasn't, but I was certainly more discreet than to rob the rich in plain daylight with hundreds of others around.

I passed a house that I remembered. A few days ago, the Amis held a rally here. I deciphered the letters on the metal plaque next to the door, and recognized "Lamarque". An attendant was keeping watch, and I approached him.

"M'seiur?"

The guard nodded.

"Could you tell me the current state of the General?"

"Deceased an hour ago." Gasping, I thanked him and raced on. Dodging a couple two-a-pennies, I made my way back to the bridge and to Combeferre's. I had momentarily forgotten my heartache.

I burst through the door, and Combeferre looked up at me, startled. "A-Are you alright? What happened, you look like you've been crying."

"General Lamarque is dead. He passed away an hour ago!" His eyes widened and filled with tears.

"No...that can't be...though I suppose it was inevitable..."

"Did you know him personally?" I wondered aloud. He nodded.

"He and I were very close. Thank you for telling me. Tomorrow at the meeting, we will have to tell Enjolras and the others." When he noticed my wincing at his mention of Enjolras, he moved closer to me and steered me to the couch. "Is something else bothering you?"

I shook my head quickly, but he crossed his arms skeptically. "Something tells me you're lying."

"I-I don't want to start crying again," I mumbled. He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright to cry, 'Ponine. No one will make fun of you for doing so."

Once I had been convinced, I took a deep breath and told him everything from when I arrived at Enjolras's flat to finding out about Lamarque. He never interrupted, and he listened intently.

"So...you have fallen for our marble leader," He stated after I had finished. I was crying silently, and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Éponine, you really need to stop hurting yourself."

I groaned. "I need to stop being thrust in painful situations!"

Sighing, he scratched his forehead. He does it all the time when he is deep in thought. "Maybe you could somehow convince Enjolras that he should fall in love? To keep his panic and pain at bay until the revolution?"

I shook my head. "I already ruined my chance with him because of those horrid things I said."

"Hmm...well, I don't exactly know what to tell you. I'm sorry." I just shrugged and went into the bedroom.

Once I shut the door, I sat against it and sobbed as quietly as possible, so Combeferre wouldn't hear. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just get one thing right?

The floor got too uncomfortable, so I yanked off my boots, shrugged off my jacket, and laid down in the bed. I curled up under the blanket and held my jacket close. Touching the folds that Enjolras left, I shut my eyes and pretended.

I dreamed that he made those folds as he pulled me up to his lips. He kissed me and told me that he returned my love. He was smiling and shining. I was happy; happier than I was with Marius in my daydreams. Enjolras kept me close and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I opened my eyes to the dark bedroom, really loathing myself. All of my romance existed in dreams, and only that. I will not wake up from this nightmare. For the second or third night in a row, I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: It's now that I realize my mistake about Lamarque's death. Whatever.**

**Enjolras's POV**

Waking up the next morning was a chore. I ached all over from yesterday, and my heart just wasn't in it. But being the persistent and prideful leader that I am, I peeled myself out of bed and got dressed.

Once I was ready to go, I took one last look around the apartment. Poor Eponine. I felt horrible for what I had done and phantasmagoria of her danced around my vision. I shook my head and locked up.

"Enjolras! You're back! Glad you aren't dead," Courfeyrac snickered. When I walked into the café, I got many a sneer. Apparently, Combeferre had told everyone every detail of my panic. Lovely. I just glared at Courfeyrac and went to our "podium".

"From what I can hear, you have found out about my recent...attack. Well, you can stop talking about it. It was just a slip-up, and it isn't something to be made fun of." After my little introduction, I looked over the notes Combeferre left for me and continued where he left off.

Halfway through assigning jobs for the revolt, Eponine scurried up the steps of the restaurant and sat down in Marius's empty seat.

"Where the hell is Pontmercy?" I asked the others when I noticed his absence. I kept my eyes from wandering to the gamine.

"Probably with Cosette," Lesgles muttered.

Grantaire piped up now, "Oh Marius, that beautiful idiot. When will he understand that this revolution is less important than a woman?!" His sarcasm made me twitch.

"Grantaire, that isn't relevant."

"Oh, but it is!" He stood up, bottle in hand, and strolled about the room. "Look at me, I'm Pontmercy! Lousy with virginity! Won't go to fight 'till I've experienced night-"

"GRANTAIRE, SHUT IT!" I stalked off the podium and grabbed his collar. "You are a cancer to this revolution. GOD KNOWS why I keep you around! You are an IDIOT and a PAIN. You will die at the barricade, unless you're too drunk to remember WHERE YOU ARE. You need to get yourself together, or so help me God; I will shove you into OPEN FIRE!" I shoved him away and he stumbled into a table.

I heard his breath hitch, almost like he was about to cry. He set his bottle on the table behind him and straightened his collar. "I'm sorry." He left the café with tears in his eyes.

I looked around at the shocked faces of the Amis. Combeferre looked angry, as did Eponine. Eponine stood up and walked to me.

"You are cruel."

That simple statement was enough to make tears grow in my eyes. She slapped me across the face and sat back down. I was shell-shocked, though I deserved it all.

I left the café in a haze. My demonic side came out again, and I hated myself for it. Why was I so out of character? And why was Eponine affecting me like this?

I went past the Seine, where the drunk was sitting on the stone wall, staring at the water. He turned to look when he heard my feet on the cobblestone.

"What're you doin' here?" He muttered. His melancholy tone made me feel worse.

"I just...can't tell you how sorry I am for saying such horrible things to you. It was too harsh. I am evil."

Grantaire's eyebrows shot up. "What's this? The Marble Man? APOLOGIZING? Is it the apocalypse yet?

I shook my head. "Stop, please. I don't know how much more of this stress I can take."

"Perhaps I can help. I know a thing or two about unwinding. You can partake in the services of one lovely lady, or you could try rum. Rum is a very soothing drink."

"R, I would never do either of those. Prostitution is screwed up."

"I never said anything about prostitution, mate. I'm talking about a girl you know."

"Um...Charlotte? She's a pretty close friend."

"Try again."

"Lynette?"

"Getting warmer!"

"Er... Are you talking about Eponine?" I felt my cheeks get red.

A grin spread across R's face. "Forget what you said to me at the café; why did you blush when you came up with 'Ponine?"

"What...what are you talking about?" I was confused at Grantaire's odd question.

"Why did you blush?"

I bit my lip and my cheeks got redder. "B-Because...it's complicated." I sat next to him on the wall and sighed.

"Define complicated."

I told Grantaire everything, from my comforting her about Marius to my yelling at her and the slap I'd received today.

Grantaire chuckled once I was finished. "I can practically see the sexual tension between you two from that story."

I couldn't help it; my jaw dropped. "You're kidding. Please be kidding. I can't be in love. That is an impossibility."

"Why? Why do you fight this so much?"

"Because!" I shouted. I slapped my hand hard against the stone wall we were on.

"I think you are in love. You just don't want to admit it because you think you'll get made fun of. You also don't want to be distracted. And Eponine is CERTAINLY a distraction." He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't speak of women like that. Their breasts aren't exactly something to stare at."

R laughed aloud. "That is the first slightly inappropriate comment I've ever heard you say!"

"Well, good. I don't like inappropriate comments."

"But you're admitting it? She does have a nice...setup?"

I laughed. "I'm going to kick you into the river. I'm not saying anything."

"Stick in the mud," he joked. "Now enough of this- you have to get her back. And you two need to be together."

"But...I don't know if she would ever love me back. I'm not entirely sure I'm in love as well!"

Grantaire shook his head. "I know you're in love. I know it. It's a little obvious. And you said the night she visited your apartment, she said she loved you. That's proof enough. So, you are now going to return to the café, take her outside, and kiss her like you've been itching to."

"Are you sure about this?"

He grabbed my shoulder and shook it. "Go."

I nodded, hugged him in thanks, and raced back to the café. I felt like a madman as I raced upstairs and grabbed 'Ponine's hand. My heart was racing, yet everything around me moved slowly. Once I got her outside, I pulled her into the alleyway beside the building.

"Enjolras! What are you doing?!" She screeched as I stopped and whirled around.

"Listen to me. I am a horrible person and I hurt you and everyone around me. It's unacceptable. I'm going to right a wrong right now, because if I don't, I will never get the chance to." I moved closer to her and pressed my lips to hers. I wanted so badly to have her closer, and I will admit it now, I was hungry for so much more.

* * *

**Eponine's POV**

When he kissed me, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Everything fell away, and it was just him and I. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and I wasn't exactly disappointed that he was willing to...explore. I didn't care that people might see. Lucien Enjolras was kissing ME. My heart was beating faster than I thought was possible.

I was disappointed when we broke the kiss and regained our oxygen. I was pressed up against one of the walls, and Enjolras was just standing with his hands on my waist.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"Love." The way he said that simple word made me shiver in delight.

"You love me...you love me..." I couldn't stop saying it. He pulled me to him and pressed my body as close to his as he could get me.

"I do. Thank god I could actually realize it." He kissed me again, but with more passion (though I didn't know how that was possible).

"Well wouldja look at that! Our leader and our girl, kissing in an alley!" Courfeyrac called out.

"Merde," Enjolras muttered with a smirk against my lips. I giggled and put my arms around his neck and we turned to Courfeyrac.

"Do you mind?" I said with an eye roll. "We were kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh hell no!" He retorted. "We're going to have a parade!" With a maniacal grin, he linked arms with Enjolras and pulled us back to the café. I was forced to let go of Enjolras, but he wouldn't keep his hands off me. If his arm wasn't wrapped around my waist, it was on my shoulder, or his hand was grasping my hand. I had a wide grin on my face that matched Enjolras's. My dream came true. I was going to have a love. I was giddy with the knowledge that someone was going to hold me.


End file.
